


Surprise Visitor

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Castiel loves popping in with no warning, M/M, Porn, Profound Bond, Shower Sex, that's pretty much it, who needs a plot anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't realize it but he's calling Cas through their bond. And Cas decides to show what he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....I've been in a bit of a slump. Writing has been a bit hard lately and this was the first smut story I've written in Chuck only knows how long. But I hope you like it! 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean groaned softly as he turned on the water and stripped down. He was tired and sore from a previous case and the long day of hunting they'd just finished hadn't helped. 

Stepping under the warm spray he finally felt his body relaxing. The warm water was soothing and after a couple of minutes he started to feel a little better. 

After washing his hair he grabbed the soap and started to clean himself off. It was somewhat surprising to him that even after wearing all those layers he could still come out looking filthy. 

Using his hands he rubbed himself clean. But he couldn't stop himself from teasing a nipple. The little bud perked up quickly and soon he had his hand around his cock. 

The first thing he thought of was a busty Asian beauty. His mind going back to the picture he had seen a few days before. He stroked until he was hard, one hand tugging his balls and the other on his cock as he leaned back against the wall. God it felt so good. 

But before he knew it the image in his mind changed. Going from one of the girls to a pair of blue eyes and full pink lips. He thought about those lips kissing him, sucking marks on his neck while Cas' hands roamed his body. He could feel Cas stroking him and moaned as he pinched an already sensitive nipple. When the image changed and Cas was on his knees, eyes focused directly on him as he sucked him down Dean nearly lost it. He was so close....just a little more and.... 

"Hello Dean." 

Dean jumped with a startled cry before slipping and falling on his ass. He couldn't believe it. He was almost there and then... 

"Cas what the hell are you doing here?" Dean shouted as he stood and rubbed the back of his head. He'd knocked it pretty hard when he fell. 

Yanking back the shower curtain he saw the Angel looking confused. "You called to me..." 

"What? No I didn't." 

"Maybe not out loud but I could still feel it. Remember we have the--" 

"Profound bond I know," Dean finished for him. 

For a moment they were silent as they looked in different directions. Then Dean spoke again. 

"So you could....feel me? Like you knew what I was doing?" 

Castiel tilted his head and Dean had to fight the urge to smile. "Not necessarily WHAT you were doing. More like I could feel you wanted me." 

"Well I do want you," Dean said quietly. He couldn't believe he had just said that. What the hell was he thinking? 

That's when the realization hit that he was still naked. He could feel the blush creeping across his face and was glad to see Cas sporting the same red cheeked and wide eyed look. 

"You....you do?" 

Dean nodded and when their eyes locked it was like he couldn't look away. He knew he should have been embarrassed. He was naked for God's sake and his best friend was staring at him in a way he'd never seen before. 

But when Castiel started to undress the words to stop him couldn't seem to leave his lips. He was nervous for this but at the same time he wanted it. He'd been imagining it for so long and now he was finally gonna get it. 

Carefully Castiel stepped in next to him, pulling the curtain closed behind him. They never broke eye contact but when Castiel leaned in to kiss him he gulped. 

The kiss was soft and gentle, exactly what he imagined kissing the Angel would feel like. Cas' fingers were moving and Dean couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him from the touch. Castiel smiled against his lips before moving to his jaw. Kissing his way down to Dean's neck as the hunter turned his head to give him more. When a hand wrapped around him he groaned out in pleasure, using the wall to keep himself steady. 

"You like that Dean?" The Angel asked sweetly as he slid his thumb over the head. Dean's knees nearly gave out and Castiel grinned at his choked cry. 

"Yes...fuck yes..." Dean replied with a shaky breath. When Cas' free hand found it's way to a nipple he actually whimpered. 

Castiel nipped his neck lightly before kissing the skin. "Do you want more?" 

Dean just nodded. It had been so long since someone else had actually touched him and he didn't trust his voice at this point. 

Wrapping his hand around the back of Dean's neck Castiel pulled him in for yet another kiss. It was still gentle but Cas' skill was growing the longer he did it and soon Dean found himself letting Cas dominate the kiss. Not that he could have really stopped it when Cas' hand was stroking him like that. 

With another smirk Castiel pulled away and dropped to his knees. Dean couldn't believe it. Castiel, Angel of the freaking Lord, was about to suck him off. He didn't know what Heavenly lottery he'd won but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

When their eyes locked once again Dean found he couldn't look away. Cas' eyes were so deep he felt he could drown in them. 

As Castiel wrapped his lips around him and began to move Dean fought to keep his eyes open. His skin felt like it was on fire everywhere that Cas touched him and the Angel's warm mouth was slowly driving him to insanity. 

Using his tongue Castiel moved up and down the shaft, taking him all the way before pulling back and playing with the tip. He soon found the rhythm and within moments he could feel Dean trembling. He'd never done this before but knowing that he could drive someone as strong as Dean into this state was a real confidence boost. 

Dean's hands gripped the wall tight as he struggled to stay upright. He was so close he felt like he was going to explode. 

"Cas...fuck! Touch me...please!" 

Not really knowing what to do Castiel lifted a hand from Dean's thigh and cupped his balls, massaging them gently. Dean came with a loud cry. He wanted to warn Cas but his orgasm hit so fast he never got the chance. Cas did well though, swallowing almost every drop with no issue. 

When he stood Dean thought he could have come again. Cas' lips were bright pink and full and his eyes seemed to shine with his Grace. Dean reached up, wiping a little spill of his cum the Angel hadn't been able to catch. He let the water wash it away. 

"Was I...?" 

"Good?" Dean finished for him. Castiel just nodded and looked at the floor shyly. 

"Cas that was fucking amazing.... My knees are shaking so hard I don't think I can walk right now." 

Castiel looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. "I can help with that." 

Before he knew it they were out of the shower and laying in Dean's bed. Dean smiled and pulled him against his chest, sighing happily when he felt Cas nuzzle against his neck. He was just about to fall asleep when Cas spoke. 

"You really think I was good Dean?" 

Dean rubbed his nose in the Angel's wet hair and kissed the top of his head. "You were amazing Cas. But I have to ask... How did you know how to do that?" 

He couldn't see it but Castiel was actually blushing. "You have a very good porn collection." 

Dean huffed a laugh and felt Cas grin against his skin. "Well I think we have to explore what else you might have learned."


End file.
